


It's Just a Habit

by princekaiju



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Gary making daft life choices, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princekaiju/pseuds/princekaiju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wouldn't joke about something like this, Andy."<br/>"You can't drink. You? For how long?"<br/>"A couple days."<br/>"Fuck off, I almost felt sorry for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hailtherandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailtherandom/gifts).



"You're joking."

Gary woefully shook his head, pressing his long, cool fingers against his cheek.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this, Andy."

"You can't drink. _You?_ " Andy nearly burst out laughing, holding a hand to his mouth as he grinned at the teenager sitting across from him. He glanced at the bottle next to him, his gaze flickering between it and Gary. "For how long?"

"A couple days."

"Fuck off, I almost felt sorry for you," Andy snapped, picking up the rather fine whiskey Gary had managed to nick about a week ago from the pub while no one was watching (or sober enough to see). He cracked the seal and gave it a smell before downing a shot, a satisfied warm buzz trickling down his throat.

"Oi! You fuckin' wanker," Gary whined as he tried to snatch the bottle away, only succeeding in running his stomach into Andy's raised knee. He cursed as his breath left him, doubling over. Andy cracked a smile and set it down just out of Gary's reach, carefully pushing him back onto his knees.

"Christ, Gary, calm down. It might even do you good to not have a drink for once in your miserable life." Gary could only pout in response, still working on the whole breathing conundrum. Andy took the moment of peace to light up a cigarette, cupping his hands around the small matchstick flame. He could feel Gary's stare, though whether it was settled on him or the bottle he couldn't know unless he looked. Considering he was sober, it was probably the bottle.

"….hey, Andy." Andy tossed the burnt out match to the side, pulling the cigarette from between his lips to let out a slow breath of smoke.

"Yeah?"

"…take another swig of that, an' I'll stick my tongue in your mouth." Andy coughed up the tail end of the smoke, turning to glare at Gary.

"You'll fuckin' what now?"

"C'mon, just fuckin' do it, I can't drink it," Gary said a bit too enthusiastically, already beginning to climb over Gary's legs to get at the whiskey.

"I am well aware, but that's _not_ the part I was-"

"Oh get off it, ya poof!" That was it. Andy couldn't even put into words how incredibly _wrong_ Gary was at the moment, incredulous stutters halting in his mouth.

"What the _fuck-_ "

"Andy," Gary sighed, leaning back on his worn Docs, hands pressed firmly against his knees. Andy knew this tone very well, at it always ended badly for him. Always. "Just be a mate and do it, alright? I'll do ya a favor for it." Andy let out a sigh they both knew was defeat.

"Fuck it." He threw the cigarette to the ground, grabbing the bottle in its stead as he unscrewed the top, readying himself. The things he did for Gary King. No sooner had he taken a healthy drink than he could feel Gary's hands pressed against his legs, palms digging into his thighs as he leaned in, catching Andy in a deep kiss. Andy could feel the desperation in it, his hand automatically having come up to catch Gary's waist in case he fell in again. He was never sure whether the desperation was for him or for the alcohol. Probably the alcohol.

His legs gained life again when Gary was finally through, left in half a daze as he watched the fake brunette lean back, lighting up his own cigarette. He could see light flicker over his cheeks and eyes, almost surprised when he caught Gary staring back. Gary smirked and stubbed the match on the floor, tilting his head as he let the smoke drift past his lips. 

"What?"

"…you'e not supposed to smoke, either," Andy sighed. He took the cigarette from him without much protest.

"Christ. How am I supposed to last?" Andy gave him a half-hearted glare, taking a slow drag just to watch jealously bloom on Gary's features. He could have fun with this, if he wanted. But he was never very good at teasing Gary, not for any length of time. Instead he just shrugged, glancing at the cigarette with a slight frown. He only looked back up when he felt the pressure of a hand on his leg, watching in silence as Gary pressed another kiss to his lips. His eyes half closed when Gary traced his tongue along his lips before slipping between them, his fingers threading their way through his short hair. More pressure when Gary slid his leg over Andy's, straddling him gently against the dirty floor of the smokehouse, knuckles scraping against the wood pillar digging into Andy's back. His hands settled on Gary's hips and stayed there, pulling him closer as Gary caught Andy's lip between his teeth.

"Did ya feel them?"

"…feel what?"

"The holes."

"God no, christ Gary. I wouldn't want to, for one, and two how long do you think my fuckin' tongue is?" Gary smirked and opened his mouth, prompting Andy to cut in. "Do not. Answer that." Gary chuckled, settling back on his heels.

"Well, my friend, the night is young and you and I are woefully sober. Why don't you take a drink and fix that?"

"You are never going to get drunk off of what's left in my mouth, Gary," Andy quipped, reaching for the bottle anyway.

"Not for lack of trying."


End file.
